Creepypasta x Reader Lemon
by DreamyKei
Summary: (Reader Insert) There will be yuri lemon and some of the famous Creepypasta characters. No like, no read.
1. Introduction

"Leave me alone!" I screamed with my voice cracking as I tried to evade trees on my way.

The forest didn't seem to be safe at a foggy night like this. Of course, it wouldn't be. How stupid of me! Well, it wasn't my idea to wander around here in the first place. All I know is that I woke up on a pile of dried leaves with a flashlight beside me and some notes.

I quickly got off my position when I saw—or what I think I saw—a tall and slender man with no face at all. He was wearing black suit, and his skin is pure white. He also had those tentacles that were wiggling behind him. I had to run as fast as I could.

The static noise was deafening! I didn't know what's causing it but, every time that man gets near, that jitter noise will be heard.

Here I am, running aimlessly in the woods, in the cold, dark night with these sheets of paper and flashlight occupying my both of my hands. I was simply terrified of that slender man. Then, I came across with a guy with a white mask that has black make-up on it. "This way," he says calmly as he waved his hand backward. "Follow me. You'll be safe to where I'm taking you." I couldn't breathe and think anymore, so I followed him.

He leads me to this mansion that seems suspicious. Why was it in the forest in the first place? I didn't know. All I know is that I'm safe here, _but why do I have a strange feeling about this?_ I took time to catch my breathing. It was dark in the room that I stood, so I looked for a light switch. When I finally found it, I pushed the switch up and the lights flickered. I heard laughter from behind me, causing me to stiffen. Shivers ran down my spine as I looked at behind me. Several creepy figures were slowly closing to me. I backed away nervously and stopped when my back landed on something. I hesitantly looked up and saw the slender man who chased after me. In the last second, I screamed in terror.

_That's how I got into the Creepypasta territory._


	2. Masky

"C'mon Masky! Just a quick glance!"

"No."

I pouted, staring at him while he reads a book. I was lying on my stomach on the couch while he sits in front of me. "Puhleaseeeeee?" I asked him. He paused on his book and looked at me. He shook his head no and returned reading. I groaned and flipped to my back side.

I've been wondering what was behind his mask since I ran into this mansion. Well, he was in fact the one who guided me in here. Here we are now, in his room, on his couch and I'm simply trying to persuade him to get his mask off. I sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Why can't you just let me have a look on your face?" I asked him rather bored and whiny. "If you're afraid of me being terrified, don't. I got used to your creepy faces." It's true that I got used to their creepy faces because of their 'special training' where they stare at me and I stare at them. It was hard at first.

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want to." He suddenly stands up and excuses himself to store the book away. Suddenly, a thought popped in my head:

_Why am I persuading him when I could just yank it off his face?!_

I face-palmed myself in my thoughts. How could I be so stupid?

Before he got back, I hid behind his couch so he won't see me. I heard a creak on the door and light came from it. It seems that Masky's back. I heard the door click. He locked the door.

_Perfect! Nobody will be able to see his face but me!_

He told me that nobody in the pasta family ever saw what's under the mask. Nobody so it'll be a great honor that I'll be the one who gets to see it. He switched the lights off and sat on the couch. Everything was going into plan!

I slowly grabbed his mask from behind and tried to pull it off, but instead of me pulling his mask off, he pulled me to him. Damn, he's strong. He placed me on his lap and we just stared at each other for a while. My hands were still on his mask. I was really desperate to take it off but his hands were still having a tight grip onto my wrists, preventing me from doing so. Also, his hands were preventing me from moving.

"Please let me see your face…" I begged of him. "If there's anything you want, I'll be gladly to give you just name it!"

He chuckled lowly. "Anything, huh?" I nodded at him, eagerly wanting to take it off. He suddenly let my wrists go and his hands stroked my sides down until his hands reached the sides of my waist. I shivered and gulped and blushed.

He pulled me close and leaned to my ear, whispering: "Very well, cooperate with me." My heart skipped a beat at how seductive he sounded. Well, it led me here. No more turning back. I took his mask off slowly upwards. Very soon, his mouth showed with a smirk plastered on it. As I took his mask off, he lifts my shirt, too. I stopped when I reached his nose and gasped, huffing.

"What's the matter?~" He chuckled. "Didn't you want this?" I bit my lip and fought the chills running through my exposed stomach. I must be really red by now.

I resumed on lifting his mask, and so did he on my shirt. His nose showed and slowly his eyes. On his point of view, my boobs were now the ones showing. I closed my eyes in embarrassment and covered my chest instead of taking fully the mask off.

I felt his hands move onto my arms. "Don't hide those. You're beautiful, okay? Besides, you were the one who desperately wanting to have a look on my face…" I felt his breathing tickling my ear. "I desperately want your body…" My breath hitched as he licked my ear, my eyes squeezing shut.

Pretty soon, I felt his lips onto mine. He was so gentle and rough at the same time. I opened my eyes and tried to have a look on his eyes. Too bad, he's closing his, so I closed mine, too. He soon pulled away from the kiss, making me open my eyes. I adjusted to the darkness and then had a great look on his face.

_He's hot… I cannot breath-_

"M-Masky?..." I stuttered. I was rather nervous at where this was leading. He took off my shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. His mask and shirt, following. I was blushing at how hot he looked more without shirt. I could hear my heartbeats on my ears and it is deafening!

He soon held my arms and pulled me into another kiss, deeper this time. His tongue roamed around inside my wet cavern and I decided to play along. I was completely lying on my back on the couch, my arms around his neck. He slightly pulled away, only to catch his breath.

His hand crawled to my chest and slipped his hand under my bra. He pulled the bra upwards and bit on my nipple, making moan. I've never been this touched before. His free hand was on the other breast, squeezing it, stroking it and tweaking onto my nipple a couple of times.

I felt excited at this fact. Due to our bodies touching, we were sweating. "I'm only getting started…" Masky whispered as he licked onto my chest. He dragged his tongue upwards; he licked my jawline until it reached to my mouth again. His tongue met mine once more.

I could sense that he was gathering up the saliva in his mouth. It's gross and I don't know why he's doing that. All I know is that I love him so very much that I don't mind him doing that.

His hand was stroking my inner thigh, making me more excited. "M-Mask-Masky!" I shuddered, making him look at me. His face was flushing red and his mouth was curved into a smirk. "I love how you moan my name, _..." His hand moved upward and stroked my genital through my panties. Since I was wearing a skirt, it was easy for him to feel me.

I arched my back, clutching onto his shoulders while trying to fight the moan by biting my lip. "M-M-Maaa-aahhh!" My saliva was dripping from the side of my mouth as my eyes closed on its own. Before I came, he pulled away from his teasing. I huffed and slightly whined at it.

He pulled me up and now I'm sitting on his lap. "It's your turn now." My mouth was gapping open as I felt his bulge harden onto my womanhood. I gulped and pushed him to the back of the couch. I knelt on his sides and caressed my genital to his. I heard him growl at this. I was moaning at how much pressure it was giving me.

I'm afraid that he wasn't contented yet. He bit my nipple as I thrust my hip back and forth, rubbing his member on my you-know-what. I moaned and moaned until I felt myself getting wetter and wetter underneath. He pushed me again and I lay on my back… again.

He pulled my panties and threw it away and with his tongue, he licked my entrance below. I tugged onto his hair and moaned loudly. He went faster and faster. I tossed my head back as I screamed when I came. My hot fluids were splashing onto his face. He drank all of it. He wiped his face and licked his fingers.

Actually, he wasn't satisfied yet. He went back to my lips between my thighs only this time, his tongue was inside me. He thrusts a finger inside me as he licks. The hand with my fluids was in my mouth so I could have a taste of myself, he said.

He thrusts more and more fingers as he licks faster and thrusts harder. I was moaning loudly. I hope nobody would hear me. My cum squirted out once more and once again, he cleaned me.

He pulled away, making me look at him; he was positioning himself. I didn't even notice that he took his pants off. I blushed at how big he was. I wondered how it will even fit me. His member 's tip was resting on my entrance.

I was waiting for him to enter but he still continued to tease me. I groaned and pushed him. He sat and smirked at me. I felt his member slowly entering me. It was painful.

I groaned. I stopped when his manhood was half way inside me. I clutched onto his shoulders, balancing myself. I was shaking and he noticed it. He slowly lifted his hip close to me, his full length inside me.

"AHA-GH!" I bit my lip, my tears streaming down my face. I've never been so pained in my life. He lifted my face to look at him. "It'll pass…" He kissed me to get away from the pain.

When it was finally gone, I started rocking my hips back and forth. I bounced on him as we pulled away. He was really huge and it made me feel good. I moaned on his name over and over. He took over when he pushed me down again.

He thrusts hard and fast and so deep in me. I couldn't bear the heat between us. It was intoxicating me already. "Masky…!" His hands lifted my legs up onto his shoulders and thrust deeper. "Oh, yes, _~ Moan my name m-more~" He growled.

He went deeper that he found my good spot. My breath hitched, I felt him smirk. He hits it continuously, earning a lot of loud moans. He groaned as he gave the final thrust and squirts his seed inside me. I screamed for it was so hot that I squirted mine, too.

He lay on top of me and never pulled away. He held me in his arms and whispered: "Be ready for round two…"


End file.
